Murtagh's little sister
by theanimehunter
Summary: a story of when Murtagh was little and had a little sister whom he loved. rated t just to be save. MurtaghXOC I dont own inheritance cycle just Cassidy.


Murtagh was sitting on his bed and staring out the window. He looked at the miserable weather. He sighed. He wanted to play outside and ride on his horse. He heard the door open and close and then he saw his little sister, Cassidy. She was full of tears. 'Whats wrong Cassy?' Asked Murtagh to her.' I... I asked dad w..where the rain came from and he got angry and said that I w..was wasting hi..is time with questions like that an..nd then he hit me like this.' She pulled her hand of her cheek and Murtagh saw a big bruise on her cheek. He walked over to her and huged her. 'It's going to be alright.' He said to her. 'It is not that bad, look what father did to me, I got a scar on my back.' She sobbed in his shirt and said: 'Why does daddy hate us?' He had no answer to that and he looked to his younger sister again. She was only four and she had a hard live already. When he was four live was much easier than hers. He was eight now and was used to it but she.. 'Father doesn't hate us.' He said to her. 'He has only short toes that's all.' She looked up at him, her big grey eyes full of tears and said: 'Yes but why is he always hurting us?' 'I don't know'. He said and he realised that he must change the subject. His little sister had a hard live but also a clever mind. 'Let's play tag ok?' He said and he saw her smile. 'Tag! you are!' and she ran away. He ran after her. They played tag through the whole castle exept where their father was, until in the kitchen. Murtagh and Cassidy where going to rest for a minute. 'I got you there huh?' Murtagh said with a smile. 'You were cheating.' She said with a smile too. 'How do you want to cheat by tag?' Asked murtagh to her. 'You were hiding behind that statue and we didn't play hide and seek.''Ok you're right I cheated.' Said murtagh to her. Then her maid came in.' Lady Cassidy, Lady Selena asks if you want to pay a vistit on her. it's time for your daily time with her.' 'But I'm playing with Murtagh.' She said. 'Can I tell mommy I'm not coming?' 'No'. said the maid. 'Can you tell here I'm comming later?' asked Cassidy hopefully. The maid sighed. 'Alright but Lady Selena won't be happy with it.' The maid walked away. With a smile, Cassidy turned back to Murtagh.' Shall we play outside?'she asked. 'But it still raining.' Murtagh said. 'So?! It's only rain, we can dry us later and you can better play hide and seek there.' Cassidy said and she runned to the garden. Murtagh ran behind her but when he entered the garden he couldn't find her. 'Cassy! where are you?' yelled Murtagh. He walked deeper into the garden, the rain feeling on his head. He yelled her name again and again and he searched under every bush but he didn't find her. Then he heard her scream. 'Cassy!' He yelled and ran over to the place where he heard the scream. In the pouring rain he froze immidiatly. A few metres away there lay a little body with an arrow right to the heart. It was Cassidy. 'No.. It can't be... It musn't be.. I... 'stuttered Murtagh. He walked over to her little broken body, her eyes stared into nothing. She can't be dead. Murtagh cryed over her body and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked from who it was and saw the gardener. He knew is name. 'Brom, I... we where playing hide and seek and... I heard her scream... she is dead and it's my fault.' 'No lad, it isn't your fault.' said Brom. 'It was a spy of the Varden. I almost cought him but he escaped.' 'Father is going to kill me to if he hear about this. I was supposed to watch over her and now she's dead.' Brom felt sorry for the little boy, he couldn't tell the truth, he killed the little girl. 'I will make a deal with you lad'. He said to Murtagh. Murtagh nodded. 'Well I will take care of her and use some magic that makes everyone forget her, only you and I will remember her. But you can't tell I can use magic, do we have a deal?' Brom saw the lad thinking.' Alright do what you have to do, but I will say goodbye to her.' He turned over to his little sister and said: 'Goodbye Cassy, you were the best little sister in the whole world and you were the best friend I ever had. I swear I'll kill the person who did this to you.' Then he ran away. when he entered the castle he saw is mother.' Murtagh what's wrong?' Selena asked. 'I was playing with Cassidy in the garden.' Murtagh said. 'Who is Cassidy?' Asked Selena. Brom clearly had done his job. 'Come we will make you a bath.' She took Murtagh with her and didn't remember her own daughter, even Morzan didn't remember her nor the other servants in the castle. Only Murtagh and Brom, but he had dissapeared the next day.

And so ends lost story about murtaghs little sister Cassidy.

**Hey there everyone here another story about Murtagh. I hope you all like it! and please read also my other story named 'benders' if you're a Murtagh fan pleasssse read it. and comment on that one and this one. Pleasssssse, I will give you a hug if you do. A big one. Maybe a smile to…**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
